


The Demonic Love Story of Sam and Dean Winchester

by Destiels_Clarity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Character Death, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Dean, Jealous Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Series, Protective Dean, Rimming, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Torture, Underage Relationship(s), Weecest, What Have I Done, Wincest - Freeform, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Clarity/pseuds/Destiels_Clarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first work I've posted so please be kind if you choose to comment your opinion : )</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Demonic Love Story of Sam and Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've posted so please be kind if you choose to comment your opinion : )

Sam watched the trees and pastures race by outside the speeding impala. The sixteen-year-old had his elbow resting against the car door, his head resting against is palm. Dean was riding shot gun next to John, bobbing his head to “Stairway to Heaven” while he pretended to play the drums, swinging his fists back and forth. Sam couldn’t help but smile a bit as he watched his older brother, who was wearing his usual quirky grin. The youngest Winchester was still in serious denial about his hardcore crush on his big brother. He pretended that he had no idea why he hated Dean coming home from some dive bar after a one-night stand (still smelling like sex and perfume) so much. Or how much he envied the waitresses Dean would hit on at some diner, or restaurant. Regardless, Sam refused to admit that instead of some chick, he thought about Dean all the time. Sam was snapped out of thought when he heard Dean talking to him.  
“Hello, Earth to Sam. Come in Sam.” Dean was saying as Led Zeppelin faded out of the speakers of the impala.  
“Huh?’ Sam mumbled, pushing his shaggy hair from his eyes.  
“I asked you if you were hungry.” Dean said, glancing back at his younger brother, those vibrant green eyes watching him in the rearview mirror.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders a little. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“Uh oh, someone’s one of their Elliot Smith moods.” Dean said with a small chuckle. “What’s your problem?” He asked  
Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s sarcasm, making the corners of Dean’s mouth turn down in a frown.  
“Seriously what’s got your panties in a knot?” Dean asked.  
_Nothing, just the fact that I can’t get the image of you going down on me out of my head because I’m such a terrible person_ , Sam thought to himself as he listened to Dean push the issue.  
“Nothing, jerk.” Sam said, annoyance lacing his tone.  
“You’re a bad liar, bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Both of you knock it off.” John interjected when he couldn’t tune the boys out any longer. “Dean, stop giving your brother a hard time.” He said gruffly.  
Sam wanted to grumble about how Dean was always giving him a _hard_  time but still wore a triumphant smirk that Dean was being forced to leave him alone. Dean rolled his eyes again and glanced back at his broody, pain-in-the-ass little brother, trying not to think about what he would do if he climbed in the backseat to wipe that snotty smirk off Sam’s face, or _how_ he’d do it. The twenty-two-year-old shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking back to the vacant road ahead of them. Thoughts like that had been coming to Dean’s mind a lot lately. As Sam got older, Dean’s love for him got stronger. Naturally, the eldest played it off as a strong brotherly bond, and it was. At first. Of course, Dean loved Sam. He was his little brother, and Dean had practically raised him. He’d die for him in a second; take Sam’s place in a heartbeat. However, something had been gnawing away at him since he was sixteen. The older he got, the more he realized that what he felt for Sam was way beyond brotherly love. Dean was totally, utterly _in_ love with his baby brother. Even though Dean tried to bury it and deny it by sleeping around every time they stopped in some town for a case, it didn’t do any good. Pretty soon, it got to the point where Dean didn’t even see the chick’s faces’ anymore. When he was inside someone, and didn’t matter who it was, all he could see was his Sammy. The unholy thoughts didn’t stop when he got drunk. Much less when he was sober. In fact, they were ten times worse. What kind of monster was he? Dean knew he was going to probably burn in hell for the way he felt, even though he’d tried to shake of the pesky feelings countless times. Still, there was probably a special place there for him already. His love for Sam drove him crazy, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. The shaggy haired teenage was everything to him.  
Dean must’ve been zoned out for a while because when he re-entered reality, John was parking the impala in the parking lot of some little diner and they seemed to be back to civilization. Dean climbed out of the passenger seat, stretching. His limbs sore and tight from being the impala for so long. His eyes flickered to Sam when the youngest climbed out of the backseat, stretching as well. Sam’s eyes found Dean’s and he held his gaze for a few seconds before Dean tore his gaze away from his little brother just as the images and scenarios started to flood into his brain again. Sam dropped his gaze to his shoes after Dean looked away before looking at John, who was locking up the impala. Their father started to head into the diner as Sam and Dean followed, unaware of the buried desire his sons had burning for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. Please comment if I should continue this.


End file.
